Warrior's Heart
by mardel
Summary: Dargo and Aeryn become an item.


Warrior's Heart by Mardel 

These characters are owned by Henson and Hallmark they have been borrowed for the story. 

D'argo was working at the console again even though they knew there was no hope. John and Zhaan had been gone now for three days. The shuttle they had been on was capable of supporting life for only half that time. Aeryn was piloting Moya again, she wanted to recheck a spot on the far side of the planet they were nearest. She was uneasy about being alone with D'argo. She had not know John or Zhaan well but they were shipmates and she would search for them until she was satisified there was no chance they had landed somewhere and were awaiting rescue. D'argo was annoyed he was beginning to feel the build up in his system. He knew what was coming and he had hoped John would spar with him if the need became great. Three more days past with no sign of the shuttle. Pilot was guiding Moya to the next most likely place for emergency landing. D'argo was meditating when Aeryn entered the galley. She was about to back out again when he opened his eyes and spoke to her. " You do no have to avoid my company female. I have no interest in one such as you." " I never thought you did warrior." Aeryn told him taking her food from the cold storage and sitting across from him. She wasn't afraid of him exactly, but she knew a Luxan male was three times her strength. Her fighting skill would be of little us to her against D'argo. " I will miss them, but we must face facts. The shuttle didn't have enough power to have kept them alive this long. We have scanned all the possible planets they could have landed on. It is time to continue our own journey." He said. " Your right but I want to check one more area before we give up." Aeryn said. " As you wish." D'argo stood and moved toward the companion way. " D'argo wait I didn't mean right this minute, finish your meal." she grabbed his arm. He turned quickly to face her and for an instant she saw him in defense mode. Then his eyes cleared and he grunted. He glanced at his arm were she had taken hold of him. Aeryn removed her hand. " I meant no offence by touching you." she looked away. D'argo put his huge hand under her chin and tilted her head back towards him, " It is not taboo for you to touch me, that is one of Rygel's edicts. " He took his seat again and ate some more of his meal. Aeryn had been put on defense when she had seen the look cross his face, she was still tremling with the rush of adrenaline, in her system. " You are named Aeryn Sun?" D'argo asked knowing full well what her name was, not that he had ever used it before. " Yes, I was named for a famous leader from my people's history." she replyed. " It is a good name, Zhaan said it means shining green light, green is a strong color." he told her. " D'argo my I ask you something about Luxan people?" " Yes, it is good to learn about other cultrues." he knodded. " I have heard is said that a Luxan warrior, must endure a special test before he is truly a warrior is that true or myth?" " It is true, I had only just completed my test when I was captured, the marking here on my shoulder indicates that I have finished my training. If I had been in service all this time there would be other markings on this side to record my victories." he told her. " Do all of your markings have a meaning or are some for decoration?" " A warriors markings all have meaning, on a female they are often for decoration, although we do have special markings for female acomplishments." " Thank you for telling me, I do not wish to be ignorante about your people." D'argo nodded and stood " Now I will go and scan that area again." Aeryn relaxed after he had gone, he always put her on edge. Zhaan had even remarked on it, asking her why D'argo made her uncomfortable. Aeryn couldn't put a finger on it but she knew that when D'argo was near she was edgy. Zhaan had said that D'argo was a tempting example of his race. Luxan warriors were know to make wonderful partners in joining. Aeryn had been quick to profess no inerest in him that way. Zhaan had nodded and smiled. 

After two more shifts of searching they decided it was time to continue. Reigel still needed to be returned to his home planet. Several work shifts later D'argo started to act strangly, he was pacing the bridge. He was adgitated, and he had removed his sword and body armor. His tunic hung open with out the tight belt. Aeryn was put on edge even more by the sight of D'argo's fully muscled chest. He was clearly unhappy about something. " Dare I ask what is the matter Warrior?" " You may ask woman, but knowing the answer will only make you afraid. It is time for my challenge match and there are no other males present to releive me." he growled. " Challenge match? I thought that was just a story told to frighten children." Aeryn said. " No, it is a fact all Luxan males must endure several such times during their life. It has come upon me for my first time." he told her and punched the bulkhead. Aeryn winced as Moya lurched. " How long does it last?" " Until I do battle or die." he told her. 

Aeryn had gone to the library tapes to see if there was anything eles she could do to help him. D'argo had locked himself in a prison cell, so that he could not damage Moya further. Aeryn found and answer, if he mated with a female it would reduce the massive amounts of steriods in his blood and he would be able to handle the rest of the challege period. Aeryn had heard tales of Luxan males being powerful lovers. After having spent time with a warrior most females were unintrested in their own males. Of course it was the older males who had time for such persutes. The young ones were more of the wam bam see you later kind of guy. War was the most important thing on their minds. Aeryn decided she could offer to mate with D'argo, she had been with males of her own in the past and she had not been impressed. She could hardly be spoiled for them. 

Zhaan had been right in her assessment of D'argo as attractive, physically at least. He was very tall, broad well muscled and male in every sense of the word. She was use to all kinds of species of being. If it was not for his surly dispositionhe would almost be likable. She did admire his ability with weapons. If she looked harder she noticed that he was ruggedly pleasing to her. His thick mustaches and tattooed adornments added to his majestic appearance. Even his cranial crests and mane were not unbecoming. His eyes often burned with an intensity that she found unsettling. But he was a warrior of honor. She didn't want to think about it to much, it was possible she might enjoy the experience. " D'argo I have an idea, you need to listen to me." she went to the door of his cell. " Leave me, female I do not wish for you to see me like this." he wouldn't turn to look at her. " I have studied the information tapes, there is another way." she told him. D'argo looked at her in surprize. " I would not subject you to that, I could injure you with out supreme control." he told her. " I am stronger than I look warrior. I was the champion of my fleet in Tar Chan defense." " That is comendable female but if you offer to join with me, that will not help you." he growled. " D'argo look at me, I can take what ever you need for me to, it is your first challenge isn't it?" " Yes, that is part of my problem, I have never taken a female in this condition. I am not sure of my ability to control my lust." he looked at her his eyes were blazing with his need. " Well your going to have to, because I can't fly this ship with out you." she told him. Aeryn pressed the cell door open and he growled at her. " I do not want to be like this, it is loathsome to be not to have control." D'argo told her. " I have faith in you warrior, you will join with me, and then you will be fine." D'argo stared at her for a moment and then nodded. They walked to his quarters together. " I visited sickbay, and I have prepared for you."she told him and began to remove her clothes. " That was good thinking, did you bring me a seditive?" " I did but the information said it might not help." she handed him the injector. D'argo slapped it into his thigh and set it aside. He turned to face Aeryn " There are rituals that lead up to the act, it might help if we were to procede with them." he told her and removed his tunic. Aeryn swallowed at the sight of his massive muscle covered chest, some how she had convinced herself some of it was padding for his body armor. It was all him. D'argo saw the frightened look in her eyes, " you are abrave and honorable female to offer your help to me Aeryn Sun." he took her hand gently and brushed the back of it to his thick cheek beard. It was a show of reverance, but Aeryn didn't know that. It made her tremble. D'argo closed his eyes and fought for control, he did not want to harm her, not even a little. " If you will stand behind me." he instructed and kneeled his eyes still closed. "You may have heard that the cranial crests are a very sensitive part of a Luxan?" " Yes" she stammered. " It is true but not for what most outsiders think. They have no arousal function. They do have a function that you can put to use. If you will stroke down slowy, it will help to calm me." Aeryn touched him, he was very warm. After a few moments her motions did seem to ease some of his tension. " I had always heard they were stimulated as part of the mating ritual." she spoke " Not the cranial ones." D'argo told her. " Come and kneel with me." He took her hand and guided her into position, so that they were kneeling facing one another. "Luxan do kiss but it is a new part of the ritual you do not have to submit to that part if you do not wish to" he told her. " Do what ever you have to, I'm fine." Aeryn told him a little more calm herself now. D'argo leaned over her and pushed her hair away from her face with one hand, while steadying her at the waist with the other. He brushed his cheek carefully agasint hers, while holding his body away from her. He caressed her using only his facially hair and mouth. He placed her hands on his chest, near his collar rings. " You don't have to do anything but hold on to me." Dargo continued to caress Aeryn his large hands stroking her back and sides as he placed gentle kisses on her eyes, chin and mouth. He seemed hesatant about some of the kissing, but the other actions he was sure of and skilled at. When he was burning even hotter than before he opened his leggins and lifted her so she slid down over him. He was even hotter there,and the myth had been correct about that at least. The joining pulse began and Aeryn experienced several waves of pleasure before achiving his release. When D'argo was recovered he lifted her onto his bunk and covered her. He knelt beside the bed until his breathing returned to normal. Aeryn stoll a look at him after he placed her in the bed, but there was nothing to see, Luxan males were internal unless joining. 

Later D'argo approched her. "I wish to express my thanks to you again Aeryn Sun, you have done me a honor that a lesser female would not have even considered." " It was my plesure warrior, you proved to have great control." she smiled. He nodded, but shoke his head " I will not take credit for control I did not posess. It was the drug that protected you." " It was pleasent none the less D'argo, it is a shame we aren't compatable." " All females are uncompatable with warriors. Even female warriors like you." he stated and strode away feeling as if he had said to much. 

They worked together for several work periods, they were nearing Rygel's home planet. Aeryn had fallen into a dark edgy mood and had stopped eating. D'argo had noticed her spark had gone dim. " I would have a word with you female" he approched her carring a food tray. " D'argo please I'm not up to sparing with you today." she waved him away. " You are not well, you need to eat and you need to talk to me. What is bothering you?" He placed the tray infront of her and placed the water container in her hand. Aeryn glared at him, but that did no good. He just scowled back. She wondered how you told when he was happy he never smiled. She drank some of the water. He sat down across from her, " Now eat" he ordered. " I can't my stomach is in knotts." she pushed food away. " Something is troubling you, tell me." "It just hit me, I'm a pilot without a ship, I have no mission and no place to call home anymore." she sighed. " You can get a ship, you are a skilled pilot, you can return to Luxan with me we have need of skilled people." he said, watching her closely. " You lie well, D'argo." " I do not lie!" he growled. " You haven't before but you just did." she told him " Do you ever smile?" Aeryn changed the subject. " Hum, typical female, no I do not smile. It is a useless function." " Then when you feel good how would I know?" she asked " My eyes change." he told her. " I thought that was the effect of the challenge emotions.?" " There is a difference you would know it if it happened." That was when he realized her problem. " You need attention, that is why you are so down." he looked smug. " No," Aeryn jumped up and stepped back, " Don't touch me D'argo." she ordered. " I see when it is a matter of need you may suffer. But when it was my problem you insisted." he stood and moved towards her. " I don't need attention, I need to go home, I need to relax and I can't with you stalking around like a caged dragon." "My presence makes you uncomfortable still? Even after our joining? Even though I did not harm you?" he asked and paused. " Your presence makes me aroused D'argo, females get needy too." she spat at him. " Have I not just offered to pleasure you? This time it would be better, I know what you like and I could make it last." He told her moving forward again. " No" she side stepped him. " You don't know what I like. You were drugged." " I was not so far gone that I was unaware of your trembling kara' I knew when you received pleasure. I knew when you wanted more of one touch and less of another. I know that the kissing was not quite right, but I can learn to do better in that." He told her while pulling open his tunic. "D'argo please don't it's going to be hard enough for me to see you leave. If you show me any more gentleness " she stopped and stared as his body was revealed to her. " You liked the sight of me before, it will be better." he flexed before her. Aeryn froze. D'argo moved the last small distance between them, taking her hand in his he eased her agasint his chest and rubbed his cheek against her. Aeryn moaned she loved the feel of him. " I want you to particapete this time kara' it means presicious one." he nuzzled behind her ear. " Show me how to kiss you." D'argo was welling to learn to do what pleased her. He had only learned kissing from observation. Aeryn held onto him to steady herself and kissed him fully deeply. He learned quickly and lifted her so that he did not have to bend down to her. She wrapped her legs around his body and moved agasint him. But she had forgotten that he was made differently. There was nothing for her to focus on below the waist. Once D'argo realized what she was doing he nudged her towards his hip. Luxan had raised hip ridges to provide stimuli to their partners.He guided her until she was prepared then he lifted her into position over him. It was a tight fit, which made it good for them both. He pulsed inside of her several dozen strokes before they ended together. Aeryn collasped against him. D'argo held her in place until she was recovered. " Stay a moment." she asked. " I am going no where kara' it is to fresh for you." he told her. " You took care of me now let me do for you." she stroked his massive hard chest. "What do you like?" " That is for you to learn kara' " he hummed. " We need to lay down." No sooner than she said it, he was carring her to his quarters again. D'argo placed her on his bunk and removed the rest of his clothes. Aeryn stared again, he was so powerful. She reached to touch his hip ridge, there was no sign of pleasure from him. " Am I so different from males you have been with?" he asked. " Yes, warrior you are. There is twice as much of you, your all muscle and hard ridges." She lowered her mouth to his chest and kissed him from the center to the base of his throat. D'argo closed his eyes and enjoyed her exploration, she was close to finding his most sensirive area, but even if she did not touch him there she was still making him hum with pleasure. " Your other males were lacking in strength, then what attracked you to them?" he asked " Duty, both were supperiors, I was ordered to spend a session with them." D'argo sat up so quickly he almost threw her on the floor. " You mean you were forced to share yourself with them because they out ranked you?" he exclaimed. " It happens all the time." she srugged. D'argo framed her face with both large strong hands and kissed her very tenderly, then he nuzzled her behind each ear and hugged her close. He stroked her back and said, " I am honored kara' this is the first time you have willing given yourself to another." " You didn't realy give me a chance did you warrior" she whispered " Taking your tunic off and flaunting yourself infront of me. I couldn't not touch you after that." "But it was your choice, I would not have forced you." he told her. " I know." she pushed him back down and continued her investigatio of his huge body. Aeryn strroked him everywhere but he didn't become aroused not matter were she touched him. He did enjoy her attention, arching into her touch. He hummed almost the entire time. " Your not going to tell me are you?" she asked stumped. " You found all but two, they can wait until another time" he positioned her on his chest and she rested against him. " D'argo are you a typical Luxan, I mean no disrespect, I mean your huge. Are you big even for a member of your race?" " I am adverage size for a Luxan male, my father was a powerful warrior and all of his sons have grown to match him. Although I am not fully mature." " What is a mature male like then?" she couldn't image how he could be anymore virile. " A mature male has more control, more body hair and more muscle." he told her. " Females usually find it very desireable. A mature male can begin to father children, and take a mate. Usually this happens at the age of thirty two. Our females mature faster and can take a mate at about twenty eight seasons." " I am already twenty eight but I was never expected to have children." she said. D'argo tighten his hold on her " I can not give you children kara' not until I have reached my maturity can I father children." " Was that a promise warrior?' she asked. " It would be if I knew that it was possible for us to have children. I have never heard of a Peacekeeper female having children with a member of my race." " I know D'argo we aren't ment to be together." she moved to slip off of him. He held her tight, " That does not mean that I care any less for you kara' Luxan males are not known for their tender words. A female that takes a warrior for a mate is often alone." he kissed the only part of her he could reach the top of her head. Aeryn snuggled into him, turning her face so she could press a kiss to the hollow of his throat. When she touched him there he groaned in pleasure. She had just located one of the places she had missed. D'argo disolved beneath her, he had never achived such a state of bliss in his entire life. He finally had to adjust her position so he could recover. " I didn't mean to make you suffer." she watched him return to himself. " Now you know how to make me weak and helpless before you kara', please use this power carefully." he asked. Aeryn stayed with him and slept. D'argo slept only briefly. But he stayed with her most of the night. He went to check on their heading. He was confused by his reaction to her, he had not thought it possible for him to care so deeply for a female. Aeryn woke in D'argo's quarters, she was sore and she was confused herself. She went to her own quarters and prepared for the day. D'argo found her on the bridge. "Kara' I wanted to get back to you before you woke." He came to stand next to her and placed a large hand at the small of her back. " We are very near Rygel's home planet now." "I'm sure he is eager to arrive." she said. She wanted to lean into him, to feel his strength. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him. But she stood her ground. " When do you plan to leave for home?' " The day after he is settled we need supplies. You will come home with me?" he asked. He stepped in front of her to watch her face. " Are you sure you want to bring a cold blooded outsider with you D'argo? Your people will welcome you home I am sure but they will have no need of me." " You are wrong kara' as I told you, we need skilled pilots. My family will be pleased I have found a mate. If you are my choice then all will be well." Aeryn wanted to believe him. 

Rygel's planet was very busy with traffic, they landed without trouble. Rygel ordered " Follow me and I will lead you to the traitor." he led D'argo and Aeryn. She had to jog to keep up with his floater and D'argo. She was prepaired for fight, but when Rygel's cousin saw D'argo behind Rygel he threw up his hands in surrender. " I am greatful for you help." Rygel told them the following day, he had made sure they had every thing they needed for their trip. D'argo was nervous as the ship came into docking range of his home planet. It was a red and orange planet with blue covering both poles. " Do you want to go home first and then send for me after you break the news to your family?' Aeryn offered. " No, kara' you will come with me. I am not ashamed of you, my family will accept you. You will see." he told her. This time they were greeted by guards. " We have come to inspect your ship." The two males greeted D'argo as the hatch opened. " I have no cargo but you are free to inspect this ship." he offered. They took only a few moments to look inside Moya. " Go in strength D'argo." the guards left. "Come I will show you my home." D'argo lead Aeryn to his home. It was a fortress situated out side of the city they had landed near. His father clearly was in important leader to have so much land. They crossed into the outer courtyard and a large Luxan male stopped his work and looked up. He knew D'argo at once and shouted a greeting. He rushed towards them and D'argo was lifted off his feet by the others embrace. " Your home!" " D'anko brother you look well, you have made our father proud I see. You are a warrior of the first order." D'argo slapped his shoulder where his tatoo was visible. "Mamar come look who is home" D'anko yelled. "who is this little one with you brother?" D'anko looked Aeryn over with intrest. " D'anko do you have no better manners than to yell at the top of your voice," she stopped upon seeing her long missing son. "Your home." D'argo went to her as she opened her arms to him. He knelt to embrace her for a long moment then she pushed him away so that she might look at him. She was much smaller which might explain certain things. "D'argo you look strong and healthy, come we must tell your father." she lead the way. D'algan was reading as the group approached, " D'anko what have you been yelling about?" he asked with out looking up. He was a large warrior not as tall as his sons but very broad. " Father I have returned." D'argo spoke. Aeryn watched as the older warrior looked up and she saw a smile, at least his eyes grew bright and his mustache twitched. " It is good to see you son, who is your friend?" " Yes, D'algan, Mamar, brother this is Aeryn Sun she helped me to escape. She is a skilled pilot and she is my choice for mate." D'argo told them. D'algan made a noise of approval, "Come let me look at you Aeryn Sun." he wavered her forward. Aeryn stepped into the circle of light around his work table, " You have my wife and my gratitude for helping free D'argo. You are welcome in this house and in this family. If you are sure you are willing to put up with all of D'argo's brothers." he told her. " D'algan do not scare the child, she had only just arrived. Come with me, you will need to rest after your long journey." His mother lead Aeryn away,. she was smiling. Once the women had left D'anko spoke up " Are you sure brother it will be a hard life for her." " I am sure, she is strong and I care much for her." D'argo said. " Then it is done, have you thought about what you would do once you arrived home?" his father asked. " I will apply for the position I held before my capture. I still desire to serve my people as a warrior." D'argo answered. " What about the female." D'anko asked. " She is a skilled pilot, I have seen her ability. Aeryn will make an excellent recruit for the Starship pilot program." " You will have to regain your own position before attempting to gain her a place at the training school." D'algan advised. " Yes, I will go first thing on sun rise to seek my appointment." he nodded. 

That nightfall Aeryn was laying in her bed, she had wanted to be with D'argo but she had been given a room of her own. She decided it might be best if she stayed in it. She sighed and rolled over, D'argo was standing beside her bed. She jumped. " Don't do that warrior." she scolded. " I waited for you kara' and you did not come to me." he knelt by her bed and pulled her into a kiss, he was getting very skilled at making her want him. Aeryn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He grunted as her arms pressed his cranial appendages down against his head. Aeryn broke off the kiss and looked at into his eyes, she loosen her hold on him. I should not use so much pressure here?" she indicated the back of his head. " You may do as you wish kara' a small discomfort is worth the pleasure of your arms around me." He lowered his mouth to her again. But Aeryn only let him kiss her for a moment, she pushed him away and asked. " Warrior where do Luxan females hold their mates when they are close?" " the ring is there for a purpose." he told her, guiding her had to his collar ring. " But won't that hurt you even more?' she asked. " A warrior relishes that pain kara' it means only one thing." he nuzzled her cheek and lifted her body agaisnt him. " D'argo I understand you are a powerful warrior, and pain is only pain. But I will not cause you pain if there is anyway for me to avoid doing so." Aeryn told him, she rested her chin on the top of his broad shoulder and stroked his back with both hands. He hummed deeply. Once she was pleased with the response he was showing to her attentions she eased back. " I want to try something, put me down." D'argo looked puzzled as he placed her back on her feet. When Aeryn was standing next to him the top of her head was level with his collar rings. They were for her to hold on to during coupling. She tried to burrow her hands under his cranial cords but the thick muscle at the top of his back hindered her progress. " If I grasp them like this it is uncomfortable?" taking one in each hand carefully. " It is another method kara' but it has the same stimulating feeling for me. I had come to you only for pleasure between us not joining." he tried to kiss her again and she pushed him back. "Why are you pushing at me kara'? Have I displeased you?" D'argo was deeply effected by her closeness. " D'argo the way we have joined is not the normal way is it?' she demanded suddenly realizing that there was really little need for his collar rings in their joining. " I had hoped to have more time before you learned that." he stepped back from her. " You have been holding yourself back from me!?" she acused " Why do you think I can't take the full measure of your passion?"hurt that he thought of her as weak. " The full force of a Luxan mating will cause you pain kara'. I can no more cause you pain than you have said you could me." " D'argo that first time you had the drug, but the next time you didn't have feelings for me then." " I had no desire to make you suffer even then kara' the second time was for your pleasure, my own suprised me. I had not thought it possible for me to enjoy your caress so deeply. I was taken off guard by your response. And then you made me feel so much more when you touched my throat. I'm supposed to be to young yet to have that powerful of a reasponse to a female. You have great power over me Aeryn." D'argo explained. " Then your refusing to join with me in that manner?" " It would not be the eperience you think it would be kara' it would be painful, overwhelming and disturbing. Once I am aroused to that point there is no stopping, you would be frightened and it would be impossible for me to cease." he was watching her closely. Waiting for her to decide. " You may go then. I will leave with the sun rise. I will thank your mamar for her hospitality and I will find my own way back to the city." she turned her back to him. D'argo sighed he was going to lose her if he didn't reveal his true passion for her. But he was sure he would hurt her if he did. " Aeryn the myths do not refer to this kind of joining, if you think I have been withholding some of your pleasure." Aeryn turned " If you can not be yourself with me, there is no reason for us to be mates is there?" D'argo growled, he was not willing to lose her. " Come with me then" he held out his hand to her. Once inside his chamber Aeryn noticed his huge bed it was dark and the posts looked like entier trees had been felled for each post. " You must be prepared well kara'" he lifted her onto his hip. Aeryn reached to kiss him as he helped her to build her reaction to him. When she was prepared D'argo was also burning with need. He arched his back so that his male organ was presented. He carried her with him into the kneeling position. " Is this the only position?' Aeryn asked in a hase of need herself. "Yes." D'argo lifted her over him and held her at the waist as he arched backwards his body supporting them both. Aeryn felt him burning deep inside her, he was pulsing in long slow rhythm. Her own body was arched backwards with the force of his motions, her fingers were locked around the collar rings. D'argo groaned with his pleasure and pain, he bent his head forward and extended his tongue towards her. It extended towards the point were they were joined. He caressed her with both organs and she experienced a powerful climax. D'argo followed only moments behind her. He collasped backwards carring her on top of him. His chest heaving, as he gasped for air. Aeryn had realeased her hands from him when he groaned gripping his hard forearms in her own strong hands for leverage. She was now sprawled over his chest. She still didn't understand why she wasn't supposed to be able to withstand the experience. D'argo afraid she had been repulsed by his performance this time sighed. He raised them both up from the floor and looked at her. She appeard shaken from the experience. D'argo placed her in his bed and streched out beside her. He waited. Finally Aeryn spoke " That was not what I was expecting warrior you are right. but it was not the normal version was it?" she demanded. " You were not repulsed by my actions then?" he asked surprised and pleased. " It was different D'argo, but was it the real thing this time?" " Yes, kara'" he nuzzled her behind the ear and held her tightly. Aeryn sighed she was beginning to like his version of kissing. " Then beside your thinking I would be grossed out by the tongue thing, what were you worried about?' " Warriors have been know to bend their partners backwards to the point of breaking bones. Your are strong and withstood the position well." he contined to nuzzle her. " Warrior you were the one doing all of the bending" " You were to far gone to realize at one point your head was almost touching the floor. " he informed her " It was when I used my tongue together with" he explained. " Is your tongue only used during joining or does it have other functions?" " A long time ago it was part of food gathering, but it is extermly rude to use your tongue in the presence of another for any reason. It's only accepted use now is for joining. I have been eager to taste you kara' " he kissed her again this time using his tongue for it's best purpose. Later as they were laying entwined together Aeryn asked " are there anymore surprises about you that I need to know?" " If I were ever to lose my temper with you, you must let me alone until I come to you. If you follow me when I stalk off I could hurt you without realizing." Then the thought occured to her. " you missing out on a special kind of caress a Luxan female could provide for you aren't you?" D'argo growled and rolled her onto her back, he straddled her supporting his weight, " There is no caress I desire if it is not delivered from your body to mine." he nuzzled her again, using his mouth, nose, chin and tongue. He covered her from head to toe with caresses, bringing her to climax with his mouth in a very skillful manner. He was still suspended above her when she returned from the cloud of pleasure he had put her in. " That was amazing warrior. I would return the favor if I could move." D'argo rolled over so that she was once more spread out on his chest. He didn't really expect her to be able to pleasure him at this point, but he liked having her lay on him. It felt good. He stretched and arched under her, finding the best position. Aeryn was happy, warm and limp from his attentions,. she sighed deeply. " Kara' you should sleep now it has been a long day for both of us."he was still stroking her back, even as he urged her to go to sleep. "D'argo what would a Luxan female call you, like you use kara' for me?' she whispered. " There are many you could choose it depends on what you prefer, what would you call me in your own language?" " None of those endearments fit. They are to wimpy." " Whimpy what does that mean?" he asked puzzled. " Weak and you are not, so they don't apply. I will have to think about it." she sighed and snuggled closer. The sun was just rising when Aeryn slipped from the bed. She was looking out the door when D'argo spoke up " You don't have to sneak back to your room." " I though if your mamar came in she would disapprove." " My mother would never enter my room at this time of the morning. I am old enough to make my own choices." He sat up and stretched. " Did you sleep well kara'?" Aeryn's breath still caught in her throat everytime she saw him like that. He was so magnificent. " I did you make a wonderful pillow. Not to mention a heat source." she went to him and kissed him quickly. D'argo rumbled his response to her. " Was that in protest or acceptance?" she asked. " That was the closest to a smile as I can get." he stepped out of the bed and stretched again. " Do you need anything before I prepare for my trip to the training academy?" he asked. " Your sure I can't go with you?" she tried. " It would not be a good idea today, but as soon as I have secured my position we will apply for you to join the pilot training. That is fair is it not?" " Yes, it is I'm just not use to doing nothing anymore than you are." she protested. " It will only be for a short time." As he was walking towards the bathing area Aeryn had a thought " D'argo if I have need of you in the morning?" but she didn't have a chance to finish her question before he was back beside her. " You must indicate to me when you are in need kara' sometimes I am thinking of other things. I am not as observant as I should be of you yet." he had wrapped on strong arm around her and was about to lift her to his hip. " No warrior I didn't say I was in need, I was just wondering if I was did you have time." she smiled. " For you there will always be time" he rubbed his cheek against her. "You had better go get ready." she pushed him in the chest. 

D'argo was dressed in his body armour and his sward was freshly polished. He entered the officers quarters and requested to speak with the Captain. " D'argo at your service my lord, I would offer my service to the post." He waited. " Yes we know of your return, you have brothers in service with the guard they are good men. I will give you a test and if you are still the warrior you once were you may return to you position." 

The Capt. nodded to the other man in the room, " This is our master of weaponless combat, you and he will spar and we will learn if you are up to our standards." " Har Chan, I will show to the arena." he bowed slightly to D'argo. D'argo was pleased with the choice of weaponless fighting he was ready. Har Chan made the first move, which D'argo blocked. He parried and almost managed to throw his opponent. But HarChan flipped his way out of the hold. They battled for a third of a work period before a halt was called. " You fight well D'argo, it will be an honor to serve with you." Har Chan proclaimed a tie. " It will be my honor to learn from a master." D'argo bowed. The Capt. was surprised to find Har Chan so tired after the test. He was pleased to have a new warrior under his command. " You will live on post for now, the firest thirty days are served all at once to make sure you have the stamina we require." D'argo had forgotten about that, he was required to live on post the entire time. He couldn't even go home and tell Aeryn he wasn't going to be home until his probation was over. He sent wod to D'anko to stop and see him. " Your back with us then brother?" D'anko slapped D'argo hard on the shoulder. " I am brother I need to send this message with you to Aeryn." Aeryn was upset when D'argo didn't return home. D'anko didn't return either. D'anko had been sent out on a mission only minutes after talking with D'argo and he had been injured. He was under the healers care. When no word came from D'argo afer two days, Dalgan escorted aeryn into the city. As a leader he was able to determine that D'argo had been sent to an outpost several days travel away. He suggest to Aeryn that she apply for her training while D'argo was gone. " I though I needed a sponsor?" she questioned. " I can be your sponsor, I have many friends in the training academy." Dalgan guided her towards the building. Aeryn was granted a test which she passed with flying colors. She also passed the targeting test. She was granted permission to train for the position of pilot. " You will not be allowed any visitors for the next month. This means you may not see D'argo until your training periods is finished." " Yes I understand, can I send him a message?" " Of course I will see that he gets it personally." 

D'argo was puzzled as to why he had not at least received congratulations from his parents. He was pacing the wall at his post several days later when his father arrived. " Father it is good to see you, did D'anko tell you I was accepted?" " No, we have not seen him since you left, Aeryn has won a training position. She sent you this message, she is worried about your lack of communication." " I had sent her a message with D'anko" D'argo read her message twice. D'argo, If you see me again I hope you will treat me as an equal. I have won a pilots position with you guard. I understand that you wish persue your career without the hindrance of an outsider as your mate. I will remember you fondly. Strength be yours. Aeryn 

" She had told be goodbye, she thinks that my disappearance means I was only play her for a fool. She has told me that she understands I don't want her for a mate." D'argo explained to his father. " You must see her as soon as possible." " I should have allowed her to come with me to the city. Now she thinks I am a user of women Bah! she thinks I am like those males from her home world, she has been hurt in the past and now I have unwillingly added to that pain." he growled. 

D'anko was just delivering D'argo's message to Aeryn. He had been released from the healers care. Aeryn I have been accepted, but must stay on post for porbation period. I will not be home for you. Have father bring you to the city in two days and I will have arranged for your testing. D'argo 

"When did he give you this note?" she questioned D'anko. " The day he was accepted, I was wounded and just now have been released." he explained. " You look pale are you well?" she looked him over. " I will be fine soon, I have been posted to Gangee station so I will not see you for a time." he nodded to her and moved off. " Great now how am I going to tell D'argo it was all a mistake." 

D'argo suffered the next nine days until he was returned to post. He waited for Aeryn near the hanger area two days but he never saw her. He knew he couldn't risk trying to visit the barracks. If he got her in trouble for having a visitor she could be dismissed. But he had to set things right between them. Aeryn had decided she was just going to have to wait to see D'argo once she had graduated. She was doing so well in the targeting the instructor had asked her to help one of the other students. R'an was a young Luxan who desired to be a warrior, but he had not grown large enough. Now he wished become a pilot. If he could learn some caustion he would make a good pilot. Aeryn drilled him in the proper technique and extra practice most days after class. Finally D'argo spotted her one afternoon, she had seen him too. She kept walking hoping he wasn't about to make a scene. "Aeryn I have to talk with you." he spoke softly so no one would hear. "Meet me at the library in a couple of minutes." she told him. " D'argo was pacing and watching the door when she finally arrived. He had very little time left he was due back at his post in less than an hour. "D'argo there has been a misunderstanding." she tried to tell him. He looked harassed, and thin. " Aeryn please listen to me, you are more precious to me than any other being in this entire world I would do anything to assure of my devotion to you." he began. " If you care so much for me warrior why has it taken you this long to come to me?" " I have been only back on post for a few days, I have been waiting for you every afternoon but you were never with the rest of the class."he told her. " I was helping another student." she stepped towards him " I was sure you had decided you didn't want me after all." she said as he swept her up in his arms and crushed her against his hard chest. She couldn't breath he was holding her to tightly, her ribs left like they were cracking. She gasped for him to loosen his hold. D'argo eased his hold, but he didn't let her go. " Kara' I never want us to be seperated from one another like this." he nuzzled her ears and kissed her mouth deeply. He held on to her for the sure happiness of finding her again. " D'argo don't crush me you have never shown a lack of knowledge of your strength before ease up a little." she pushed against his shoulder. He flinched as her hand encountered his newest collar ring. He had received it only the day before " D'argo are you hurt?" she slipped from his grasp and pushed his tunic aside. He was not bleeding at the sight of the new ring. " Is this for finishing your porbation?" she asked. " Yes, but it is tender because I am undergoing earily maturation, the healer thinks it is because of the strength of the sun on your planet. He says to expect other changes." " Does it hurt?" " I am fine now that I have you back." he hugged her again. " I have to return to my post in a minute meet me here tomorrow" he asked. " I will be waiting for you tomorrow warrior" she kissed him quickly before he ran back towards his post. 

Aeryn was given two days leave after her graduation. D'argo had been posted to the main post for the next session so they were going to be together finally. Aeryn still had to share her quarters with the rest of the squadron for sixty days. Then she would be free to live off post. At her graduation ceremony D'argo was standing proud with the families of the other students. " I am proud of you kara', you were already a very good pilot, but you accepted instruction in our methods and now you are even more skilled." he rubbed the small of her back with one large hand. Aeryn was happy, it was nice having someone be proud of her. She was beginning to understand that the gestures he showed her, a touch her a quick stroke of his hand, were special signs of affection for him. The Luxans were very physical people they touched, hugged and pounded on each other. They invaded your space when they wanted to show their pleasure with you or for that matter their displeasure. " I have a special present for you in honor of this day." D'argo handed her a small box. " A present?" Aeryn asked, never having received gifts before, from men. she opened the box and it was the most beautiful carved necklace she had ever seen. " You made this for me?" she gasped. D'argo helped her to place it around her neck. But he was frowning, Aeryn was crying. " If you do not like my gift you may choose another." he told her. Dalgan and Rebanya ( D'argo's mother) came up to them then, Aeryn fought for control. " You honor our family Aeryn we are proud of you." Dalgan told her. "Thank you," was all she could say in return. " D'argo you have presented your gift, it looks even more lovely when your lady is wearing it." Rebanya said. " I do not think Aeryn is pleased." D'argo commented. " I love my gift, it is so beautiful." Aeryn choked out. " She is just overwhelmed, son it has been a eventful day." Rebanya added. D'argo looked more closely at Aeryn she was smiling with the tears, so he releaxed. R'an approached the group then and embraced Aeryn. Then he clasped arms with D'argo " It has been a great honor to learn piloting skills from your mate D'argo. Her help is what kept me form failing, now I understand she was patient with me when I was slow to learn. She will have my help should you ever need it." " A good young male there." D'argo said after R'an had moved on. Aeryn looked up at him in surprise, she had expected him to be displeased that R'an had embraced her. She had pushed out of the embrace as quickly as possible. Ready to jump to R'an defense. D'anko arrived then and he also embraced Aeryn, he lingered with his hold it seemed to her. " Congratulations you are now a mebmer of the guard." He told her. " Yes, I am " Aeryn winched as he also slapped her shoulder. D'argo now was angry, he moved between Aeryn and his brother. " Watch your behavior with my mate brother." He growled" Or you will find your head free of your shoulders." " I have taken no liberties." D'anko replied but he stepped away. "Come we will enjoy the meal that is awaiting us." Dalgan said. 

That moon rise Aeryn was prepairing for D'argo's arrival. He entered her room wearing a tunic she had not seen before. It was made of somekind of soft cloth that clung to his body. It was longer than his other tunics, then she noticed he was not wearing leggins. " I have been eager to be with you kara' " He told her standing behind her and placing his large hands on her shoulders. Aeryn leaned into him and sighed, she was looking forward to his attentions, but she didn't want to rush them. D'argo stroked his hands down her arms and nuzzled her ear. He was already humming. " I like that sound you make warrior." Aeryn told him. " You were thinking about a special name for me, have you decided?" he asked. " I can't seem to find one that fits you. None are strong enough." " The way you say warrior sounds like a caress." D'argo told her, he turned her to face him and kissed her deeply, " I am in need for you attentions kara' " he guided her to the bed and slipped out of his tunic. " But first I will see to your pleasure." he motioned for her to lay back on the bed while he stayed standing next to it. " How will you proceed from there warrior?" Aeryn asked, smiling. " You will soon, learn the answer." he knelt beside the bed and caressed her, he molded her body with his strong hands. He followed those caressed with his mouth, he brought her to the edge of climax then pushed her off by using his skilled tongue. Once he was satisfied of her reactions, he lay beside Aeryn and wrapped her in his arms. " If you want my attentions warrior you should not make my bones melt and my mind cloud over." Aeryn told him to weak to move. D'argo settled her more fully against his large body. He enjoyed her presence in his life more than he had ever considered possible. He enjoyed her presence in his bed beyond reason. " The night is long, this will do for now." Aeryn lay in his arms for awhile before she spoke, " D'argo you do know your own strength don't you?' " The limits of my strength do you mean?" " No, I am sure there are no limits to your strength. I mean that day at the academy you hugged me so hard my ribs ached afterwards. Was that your intention?" " I was overcome with relief that day kara', I will endiver to control myself crushing you in future." He kissed her temple. " Do not make my melt again. I want a turn." she told him. D'argo rolled onto his back and opened his arms, " I await your attention." Aeryn pushed her hair back from her face and moved into position, she began by kissing him at his navel. She worked her way up his body to the center of his wide chest. She went slowly, touching, caressing and kissing she kneeded his mucles with the pads of her fingers. D'argo was humming in response to her ministraions. Aeryn moved on to his heavily muscles shoulders and trailed a line of kisses up his neck and jaw. " May I offer you the ultimate sign of my admiration warrior?" she asked. D'argo hummed deeper and lay his head back so that she could have access to his throat. She kissed him there, he tensed. She laved the hollow of his most vulnerable place with her lips and tongue and he exploded in bliss. Aeryn waited until he was present with her again, she continued kissing him, she covered his face with soft touches of her lips, his eyes then finally his mouth. D'argo's arm claspped her to him as she pressed her body fully on top of him. He was barely returned from his high plane of enjoyment, when she took his chin crest in her mouth and drew him into a second climax. 

" How did you learn of that trick?" D'argo asked her later. " I over heard two men talking, the one said that the thing he most liked about his current partner was that she could suck the life out of him, it he would let her." she smiled and snuggled into his side more securely. " It did not occur to you that he might mean a different part of the body?" he asked " You seemed to enjoy it there, was I supposed to have done it in a lower location?" she asked knowing he was less sensitive there. " No, you were correct, I had never experienced that particular wonderful feeling before." he hugged her tighter. " I am glad warrior, I was begging to believe I was the one who received the greatest amount of pleasure from our times together." she rubbed her cheek against his chest. " I have told you that I can not allow myself release if there is any chance I will be needed in battle. My duty comes before my pleasure, as I am weak afterwards. Your pleasure seem only to reinforce your strength when we join." " That is because your strength flows into me." she offered. D'argo sighed in contentment. They went to sleep in each others embrace. 

D'argo was deeply asleep when the door of their room was thrown open and three warriors seized him from the bed. He had no warning of the attack, but he returned the asult with swift blows to the heads of two of his attackers. Aeryn managed to dispatch the third with a well placed foot to the nose. " Are you hurt?" D'argo asked turning to look for any other threats. "I am well, what has happened?" These are Luxan males does your family have enemies?" D'argo was gone from the room. He found no other intruders but met his father in the hallway. Dalgan was carring a sword. " What has happened?" he asked. Aeryn was coming up behind D'argo wearing her clothes and carring his tunic. She passed it to him. " Three men attacked us as we slept." " Show me " Dalgan ordered. He did not seemed bothered by D'argo state of undress. " I knocked these two in the head, and Aeryn took care of that one." D'argo indicated the man on the floor, but he was gone. " This is not good, but we will have answeres from one of these welps, I'll wager." Dalgan picked up the body nearest the door and dragged him to a room at the end of the passageway. Rebanya had appeared but she did not seemed very upset with these developments. D'argo had taken his tunic from Aeryn but he had only drapped on his shoulders. He was dragging the other man to the storage room. " You will need a witness if you plan to question them Dalgan." she reminded her husband. " I will go for Falco, he is the nearest most trusted neighbor we have." Dalgan said. " D'argo make sure you secure these two well. I wish to have no further battles in the house." Rebanya told her son. " They will not escape this house mamar, unless it is in the arms of death." he replied. She nodded and turned to Aeryn. "You were not hurt child?" Aeryn indicated that she was fine, but she was shaking. " Does this kind of thing happen often?" " At one time it did with great frequency, but Dalgan and his brothers have settled their differences." D'argo tied up the unconsious men, then turned to Aeryn. " I will explain." he stood and took her hand. 

" You said we were safe here" Aeryn asked D'argo. "I had thought we were." he scowled. 


End file.
